A preparative separation liquid chromatograph system is an application technique of a liquid chromatograph (which is hereinafter abbreviated as “LC”), in which a fraction collector is provided on the downward side of the LC passage so as to separate one or more target components contained in a sample and selectively collect each component (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the preparative separation liquid chromatograph system, the sample is passed through a column with the mobile phase to temporally separate the target components. The separated target components are detected with a detector (e.g. spectrophotometer) provided on the downward side of the column, and a chromatogram is created based on the detection signals. A peak which appears on the chromatograph is located from the waveform of the chromatogram. With the beginning and ending of the peak, an electromagnetic valve (or similar device) in the fraction collector is opened or closed, whereby the target components are individually collected into separate vials.
For the preparative separation of the target components using such a preparative separation liquid chromatograph system, it is necessary to appropriately set preparative separation conditions for each sample or target compound, such as the kind of column, kind of mobile phase, and flow rate/flow velocity of the mobile phase. To this end, an LC analysis is performed under various conditions for each sample or target compound to search for optimum preparative separation conditions.